Pack
by shadow343434
Summary: A story about some of the characters in primeval being werewolves. I'm not very good at summaries, so please read the story before making up your mind about liking it or not. As always I do not own primeval or any of its characters and related features. rated m just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Triceratops and Pack**

"Connor back away." Nick growled as the triceratops stared Connor down. It was patting the thick layer of snow covering the ground as it stared at him with angry eyes. He had followed Nick when he failed to return to the cabin an hour after he left, Stephen had come with him but Abby, Jenny, Becker and Sarah were left behind. They didn't know about Stephen, Connor and Cutter's… condition, aside from Becker who was one of them as well.

They suffered from lycanthropy, a condition that turned them into werewolves. Not the half-human ones typically displayed in movies but full wolves, with extra speed, strength and agility. They also had the heightened senses of their wolves and their strength in their human forms, but it was duller and less powerful than their wolf form.

Sometimes he felt itchy in his human skin, as if it should not be his true form. When the itch got too bad to ignore he had to sneak away and turn in the woods.

Nick was a wolf with grey, white and rusty brown fur and stood crouching on all fours beside him. Connor had not shifted into his wolf, fearing the movement would startle the triceratops. He could understand Nick though in his wolf form because he could understand wolf language, an added benefit of their other side.

Connor started to slowly back away as the 12 tonne herbivore started to stamp his foot and snort. He wondered if it could smell his wolf.

Connor braced for impact as the triceratops began to charge, but he was surprised when he was knocked over from the side. He opened his eyes to see the triceratops turned and crashed its side into a tree. The tree fell over with a resounding crack and he winced. Hoping Abby and Jenny could not hear it from the cabin.

When the creature had stumbled back up onto its thick legs Nick stood in front of it growling. The angry snorts of the triceratops were visible in the cold air Next to Nick was another wolf, slightly larger in size with thick pure black fur. _Stephen!_ He thought. They had split up in order to find Nick.

"Hurry up and change." Stephen growled looking back at him.

He stripped out of his clothes so they wouldn't rip when he transformed, he would not like to explain to Abby and Jenny why he was returning naked. He shifted into his wolf form, smaller than both Stephen and Cutter's forms with silver-white fur.

As he shifted he could feel the world changing around him. He could see better in the dark and hear every rustle of leaf as the wind gently blew, but his best sense was his sense of smell. He could smell the musty and wet earth; the musky scent of his pack-mates. Stephens scent was stronger with a hint of pine and sea spray, while Nick was earthier and welcoming.

Both were slightly larger than him because of their alpha status. When Connor had first stumbled onto the pair of alpha's he was genuinely surprised. Usually it was rare to find two alphas of the same gender a part of the same pack as their conflicting natures would cause constant infighting, in order to find who was the top alpha, especially when he found out it was just the two of them in their pack.

But both Stephen and Nick were comfortable with the way their pack was, with Nick being the lead alpha.

The triceratops, perhaps deciding there were too many dangers out here, turned and fled backwards, movements slightly sluggish due to the cold. Being warm blooded, and light enough to not sink too deeply into the snow, Nick, Connor and Stephen kept easy pace with it at a light lope.

Soon Connor could see the anomaly through the gaps in the trees. Its bright light stood out in the dark forest, as if calling for attention. As a predator Connor knew about the importance of stealth, but the anomaly was the complete opposite. The anomaly had a white glow in the middle with tinges of yellow and orange, as bright and unpredictable as the sun. It looked to be circled by jagged, shiny pieces of glass, but Connor knew if you were to reach out and touch them your hand would go clean through.

The triceratops stopped just before anomaly and turned towards the three wolves. Looking around briefly it let out a long wail, a call of distress. An answering call sounded to the left, a high pitch wail of pain. A youngling, judging by the pitch compared to the female in front of them.

"Back up. She just wants to find her kid." Nick barked out and they backed away slowly. "Connor stay here and keep an eye on the mother, me and Stephen are going to try and herd her child back towards the anomaly." Connor nodded then Nick and Stephen ran off.

Connor laid down on the ground, muscles tense in case he had to give chase to the mother if she bolted. The dinosaur's unfamiliar scent would be harder to track. The mother stayed where she was calling out, a mournful sound that ripped at Connor's heart. Occasionally the youngling would call back, but the sound was getting weaker.

* * *

A few moments later however the sound grew very loud, and more fearful.

Connor tilted his head to the left, keeping an eye on the mother from the corner of his eye, and saw the young triceratops stumbling quickly towards its mother, its back right leg dragging slightly, as Nick and Stephen occasionally darted in and gave a little nip to the triceratops ankle. The young triceratops, a male from the scent, wouldn't be hurt by the nips as the scales were to touch for the fangs to pierce.

The young triceratops was green, slightly darker than his mother, which turned to brown near the eyes, tail and legs. Its scent was comparable to more modern reptiles, but there was a slight difference, something intangible that he could not quite place.

Connor joined Nick and Stephen as the male youngling reach its mother's side. Nick stood in the middle growling a warning at the mother, Connor to his right and Stephen to his left. They approached slowly appearing as if they were ready to pounce. The mother got the message and hurried her son through the anomaly and fled through it with him.

Collapsing from the chase of the mother and the sudden shift Connor laid down in front of the anomaly. Stephen sat next to him and gave him a little lick on the side of the head, tail wagging in happiness. Nick stood in front of them watching the anomaly for a few moments before turning back to them, a huge canine grin on his face. "Our first triceratops." He barked out happily. "And with a young one at that. Hopefully the young one will recover, it injured its back leg by falling into a small ditch. Stephen quickly changed back and hopped in the ditch and pushed the triceratops to its legs, then we chased it here, but Stephen got a gash on his arm from the youngling trying to get away." Nick let out a small whine and approached his right hand alpha, licking a gash Connor could see on Stephens front left leg.

Connor knew it would heal quicker than a normal human wound would, another perk of being a werewolf, but it still needed time to heal, most likely the rest of the night. "We should sleep here for the night, and go find the others in the morning and show them the anomaly, Becker is with them to keep them safe."

Nick nodded at his suggestion, but grumbled a bit at the mention of Becker. "Okay, but we should back away out of site of the anomaly, we don't want to become prey to any creature that may come through." As they moved to a large empty space nestled in the roots of an old upturned tree, Stephen leaned against Connor to alleviate some of the pressure on his leg. They fell asleep there in the slight warmth given by the earth, and the roots blocking out the wind, curled around each other. A pack, albeit a small one.

* * *

 **Well here is another idea I've been wanting to try out. Please read and review, and tell me if you're interested in anymore chapters. I will still continue my other story, but just do this one on the side. And also tell me if you want me to do several one shots that are roughly related or an actual story.**


	2. Chapter 2- hurt and feelings

**Chapter 2- Hurt and feelings**

 **a/n some implied adult references in this chapter, nothing explicit but enough to displease some people. I've decided to make these stories a set of roughly connected one-shots following the same pretense.**

Connor walked through the abandoned house looking for his phone. Jenny had gone with Abby back to the ARC to get her head checked out. The ARC had gotten their own doctors after one too many accidents involving some strange creature. It was hard to explain that a dinosaur bit you when you were not allowed to talk about it. Some of them were even aware of a few of the members' peculiarities, as ordered by Lester.

Abby had explained that the creature could disguise itself so he kept his senses open in case it was following him. There was no one else around, so he let himself half turn into his primal state. He could feel his senses becoming sharper, more defined; his teeth sharpened slightly and eyes changing from a dark brown to a softer amber. As far as he knew only an omega's eyes would change.

The smell of the creature was everywhere in this house. He caught a faint whiff of it earlier on Abby, and the thought of another creature even _touching_ her almost made him growl right then but he held it back. Jenny and Abby would have looked at him funny.

Connor may have been protective of Abby but he was not an alpha, he was an omega. The rarest kind of werewolf, betas were the most common. Abby would have made a great beta, she was not demanding like and would listen to Nick unlike most other alphas. She also had a big heart and cared a lot for his other pack-mates. Even Sarah, who was new to Nick pack, she was a beta as well. She was currently back at the ark helping Nick and Stephen with their project to help depict when the anomalies would appear.

Another beta was Becker, though he acted more as an alpha than a beta. He was close to being part of the pack, but Nick had to get to know him better before he became a part of the pack. Connor hoped it would be soon, Becker was a nice wolf, a bit stubborn but he had a softer side he would occasionally let show. Connor felt safe with him, as he did around Nick and Stephen.

Lester was also an alpha, but more of a lone wolf than a pack leader. Him and Nick were always getting at each other's throat for a disagreement or another. Sometimes it was annoying constantly hearing them bicker, but Connor knew Lester cared about their well-being. It was weird, he was considered pack but he wasn't at the same time. Nick's pack would listen to him and maybe even risk their lives to save him, but they would listen to their main alpha first, as he made the final decision.

He hoped Jenny and Abby wouldn't come back while he was searching for the camo beast, if they saw his extended canine's and now amber eyes they would ask questions he would have no idea how to answer. He wished he could tell Abby about his condition, no gift. It was hard to keep it a secret when he lived with her, hated having to lie as to why he would disappear for a day or two when he needed to change, hunt and be with pack. Sometimes when he couldn't bear to be away from her he would lie in the alleyway underneath her window, hiding in the shadows behind an old grey dumpster.

Lately it was getting harder and harder to control his wolf. Nick had noticed and said his heat was coming upon him. Connor was frightened, it was not his first heat, but it was Abby his wolf wanted now. He could not bear to harm her, to claim a mating mark on her neck to show others she was his, but he tried to stay away from her. He didn't want to hurt her with the bite, or see the horror in her eyes if he did. Lately he was getting snappy, and more irritable if anyone aside from him and females were touching her. The feeling had been growing stronger ever since he said he loved her on that beach years into the future.

He was also afraid she would turn into a wolf if he bit her. Any bite from a werewolf could transform a person into one as well, but there was a downside. Not everyone survived the transformation, it was rare too. The mating mark increased the chance of surviving, but it did not guarantee it.

There was also Nick to take into consideration, if she turned Nick might not accept her as pack, and he would have to leave with her or bear the pain of being away from his mate. But he knew he was just using that as an excuse, Nick would gladly accept her as pack. In fact he already considered her, Jenny and Sarah as pack as well.

There was something about Abby that drew Connor to her, often to the teasing of Stephen when he explained his feelings. She smelt of lizard and nature, and of home, a sweet nectar he could not live without. But he couldn't tell her about being a werewolf out of fear she would fear him and hate him for his ability. Nick said Abby would understand, but how could he know, you could never completely understand a person, no matter how long you've known them.

Connor heard a faint scuffle and lifted his nose slightly smelling the air. He coughed and covered his mouth with his sleeve. The air was heavy with dust, dried blood and death. The whole house was covered with the same scent he caught a faint whiff off on Abby earlier, but it was hard to track in the musty air.

He walked up the staircase and growled when he got to the landing where they found Abby, there was a faint trace of blood, almost miniscule, but it was enough to make him angry.

He heard a sound again, coming from the living room where Abby scared him, if he wasn't so high strung from the heat he would have heard her coming. He was angry at himself for that fact as it could have been something much more dangerous. He walked back down the stairs, but before he could walk any further a large shape came barreling into his back and held him firm against a pillar. He changed back as the shape was human, and currently yelling in his ear about breaking in. It was the same cop as before, Danny if he could remember correctly.

When Connor tried to turn around Danny growled in his ear. "So you're a wolf as well, and an omega at that. Interesting, we don't get many of them around. But that doesn't matter, you're coming to the station with me on charges of breaking and entering." Danny quickly cuffed him and dragged him into the car.

Later when he told Cutter what had happened, he swore he didn't whine as he was dragged away, and had apologized to his alpha for letting his guard down. "It's okay." Nick said lying next to him after a small hunt with just the two of them. "I know what's happening to you and I know it's confusing but you need to sort thing out, or you're just going to get hurt."


	3. Chap 3 Becker the lone wolf and an omega

**Chapter 3- Becker the lone wolf and an omega**

For as long as he could remember Becker was a lone wolf, a beta without a pack. It wasn't that he didn't want to belong, but many packs had shunned him because his father was pure wolf while his mother was a mutt, a wolf that was bitten against the Alpha's orders. His father was seen as unloyal for choosing his mate over pack, and was chased out along with Becker's mother after his father had brought her to show his pack.

Many thought Becker would betray any pack he came into because of his father's actions, and it came to a point where he resigned himself to believe he would betray his pack. He thought he would be a lone wolf for his whole life until he had stumbled upon Nick's. He thought it was unusual to see one so small, about 3 or 4 members, if you included Lester. They also changed into their wolf forms more than the other packs he's seen, but he had yet to see them in their wolf form. Sure they had asked if he wanted to go for a hunt, but his father's actions made him afraid, if they knew what his father did would they kick him out? Or would he betray them like he was told he would?

He didn't know, and he didn't want to risk it.

Connor was the first to make him feel like he could be part of the pack during their first dinosaur hunt together, where they found Sarah, a new member of their group. He bantered with him as they waited for Nick to contact them. Nick and Stephen were a little warier of him. He didn't blame them, wolves were fiercely protective of their pack, and how close Connor was getting to him may have made them nervous. But over a while they started to warm up to him, but Becker was still afraid to go hunting with them, to find a place in their pack. If he did join he would be their only beta, which was even more unusual. Most packs had one alpha and many beta's, and only on the rare occasion did they have an omega. Nick's pack was mainly alpha's, with Connor as an omega.

Becker didn't know much about omega's, only what he was told, he never met one until he met Connor and asked why his scent smelt different. Connor had winced when he asked and asked not to talk about it, apparently being an omega was a sore subject. The strength of a pack depended on the strengths of its members, an omega's were known to be weaker than beta's and alpha's in both human and wolf forms.

They were weaker physically, but they were known to be faster, more agile and had better senses. Because of this they usually served as scouts. Respecting his wishes, he backed off until Cutter had approached him. Apparently the last pack Connor was in abused him, both physically and mentally. He had mostly recovered, but it was still a bad subject for him.

Becker's father had told him Omega's were sometimes mistreated by certain packs because of their weakness, but they never kicked them out of their packs for status reasons. Omega's were such a rarity that packs strove to have one to show how superior their packs were to others, sometimes going to wars with other packs just to get their Omega's.

Becker walked into the main area of the arc, looking around for any threats out of habit. It was a habit he had picked up when he was younger. It was dangerous being a lone wolf, especially the son of a pack traitor. If he wasn't careful, he was often jumped. He decided to join the army as soon as he had finished school to get stronger so he could protect himself.

He noticed a quick movement out of the corner of his eye and dodged to the left as a shape jumped past him. He turned around, arms raised before he noticed Connor sprawled out on the ground. Picking up on Becker's natural defensiveness Connor had made it a mission to try and sneak up on him, and although he was better than most, he often stumbled or tripped just before reaching him.

Becker dropped his stance and stretched a hand down which Connor took and helped the younger man up. "Nice try," he said "but next time either be quicker or come from behind."

"Yeah okay." Connor replied rubbing the bak of his neck. He looked around nervously for a second before meeting Becker's eye. "Hey I know you usually refuse but will you come on a hunt with the pack this weekend? A herd of deer were spotted passing through the forest in our hunting grounds two days earlier, were going to track them down, they're with young so they shouldn't be moving too fast."

"Connor…"

Connor cut him off "Come on. Even Lester's comin'."

"Lester?"

"Yeah," he said "why not?" He hasn't gone hunting for a while and he doesn't want to get stiff, but his bringing his pups along. Their about old enough for their first hunt, and Cutter agreed."

"Okay." Becker relented, seeing a pleading look in Connor's eyes. "But only this once." He said pointing a finger at Connor.

"Cool." Connor's mouth split into a big wolfish grin, then he walked away, presumably to tell Cutter Becker was coming.


	4. Chapter 4- pups and play hunt

**Chapter 4- pups and play hunt**

When they arrived at the forest in Nick's 4x4 Stephen could smell Lester there already in his wolf form. Nick and Stephen pulled their clothes of quickly and folded them in the car. Becker and Connor had gone in separate places to change. Becker didn't completely trust them, so he didn't wish to change in front of the two alphas.

Connor was too nervous. In public Connor was always covered completely by clothes, barely showing any skin. If he did take them off, you would see the multiplitude of scars decorating his skin. He had four claw marks running vertical on the outside of his left forearm, and a gash running diagonally across his front, from his right shoulder to the top of his left hip.

When Stephen had told Nick of the scars, seeing them when he first went over to Abby's when the mosasaurs attacked, both were filled with a deep fury. They vowed they would protect the insecure boy from further arm. When Connor had changed, he ran back to the shifted pair, happily rubbing against them in a greeting.

From the opposite direction came another wolf, smaller than Nick and Stephen, but larger than Nick. His fur was mostly black with slivers of white and silver. He was slim like Connor, but had a bit more muscle than him. Stephen was the bulkiest of the men, he was of a more stockier build, but that didn't make him slow. Nick was a good mixture of muscle and slim. Stephen may have been stronger than him, but Nick was more intelligent, and his kindness and courage had earned Stephen's respect.

Nick looked at Stephen, and realizing what his alpha wanted, Stephen tilted his head back and howled. Another deeper howl replied from deeper in the forest. Everyone looked at Nick, letting the alpha decide where to go. Nick nodded at them and raced towards the sound, Stephen, Connor and Becker behind him.

Stephen knew Becker and Connor could easily outrun them, but they stayed behind as the alpha was meant to stay in the lead. This was a sign of respect in other packs, it was the same in theirs but Nick had another reason for wanting to be in the lead. He wanted to be the first to face any danger that came across them, so his other packmates would not get hurt.

Stephen was happy Becker was obeying the pack rules, maybe after tonight Nick would make him a member.

* * *

They found the location of the howl and came upon a bulky wolf, black with white on his underbelly, legs, and the tips of his ears and tails. He was laying on the ground as two small pups, they were big enough to hunt, but smaller than Connor. The pups, a white male and a black female, moved around him. The white one was on his head gnawing on his left ear, while the female laid against his side.

"Ah, you look kind of cute Lester." Nick commented as they sat in front of the black and white wolf.

"Don't you dare tell anyone or you're fired." Lester growled out shaking his head so his son stopped gnawing on his ear. He stood up and trotted over to them, his pups following. "I want you to meet my kids, the white one is Olivia and the black one is Jake. Jake, Olivia these are my co-workers, Nick, Stephen, Becker and Connor.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said with a bow of her head.

"Yeah. Hey do you want to play a game of tag. We rarely get to shift, I want to see how fast I've gotten. Dad say's if we exercise and train our human bodies, out wolf forms get a boost as well, and vice versa." Jake rambled on excitedly like an overactive puppy.

"Jake." Lester warned.

"Oh it's no harm Lester. The deer are miles off, we can afford to relax. Plus if we play a game of hide and go seek, it's a great way of learning how to use our senses, and hiding from prey better." Nick said.

Jake turned towards his father and leaned down, so that his head was on the ground and his tail and hindquarters were in the air. "Please dad. Please, please, please, can we play? I promise I'll be good." Jake pleaded. Stephen could tell the young wolf talked a mile a minute very often.

"Ok, fine. But only if no one gets hurt." Lester said, sending a pointed look at Nick.

Nick nodded, then turned towards Jake. Okay rules are if you get found you must run and hide again before one of us gets you. If we tag you, you howl and we'll know you're the next seeker. Got it."

Jake nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Whose first." Nick asked.

"I'll go." Connor stepped forward.

Stephen stood in front of him and shook his head, walking over to Becker. He looked him over for a moment. He was standing a little away from them and his eyes occasionally shifted away, or his ears and nose twitched at the slightest sound. He was sitting, but his muscles were tense as if he were close to fleeing at the slightest danger. Stephen wondered why the soldier was always on his guard, and perhaps by playing this game the older man could relax more around them. He turned his head towards Connor. "You'll find us too easily. Plus, I want to see how well Becker can hunt us down."

* * *

A few moments later Stephen watched as Becker stood about a foot away from him. Stephen's black fur made it perfect for hiding during the night, and in the shadow the moon cast from a large oak tree. Becker was completely still, his eyes closed, nose and ears twitching in the slight breeze.

Stephen wondered how much control Becker had over himself. He turned his head in Stephen's direction. Stephen wondered if he had been spotted and prepared to flee when Becker suddenly turned and ran towards the river. Stephen had made sure to rub himself against every tree he wondered past until he reached the river. The current was slow, the water not too deep, so he waded in and washed most of his scent away. Then very carefully he traced his footsteps back before slinking to the side, careful not to leave any noticeable tracks.

Stephen contemplated moving, and seeing if he could find Becker when he heard several twigs snap behind him. He was on his feet immediately and sprinting across the forest. He looked back to see Becker hot on his heels. _How did I not hear him coming?_ Stephen thought as he focused on shifting between the trees.

When he looked back again Becker had disappeared. He slowed down to a light jog, and hearing no sound again he stopped, but still on alert. There was no sound, only the rustling of the breeze through the leaves and the chirping of crickets.

The next thing he knew he was tackled to the side. He quickly shook of the attacker and wheeled on them, growling with teeth bared.

"Gotcha" the attacker said. He knew the voice belonged to Becker but he could hardly see him until he stepped forward. The silver and white in his fur was better camouflage than his as the moon's light was the around the same color.

Stephen nodded and Becker slunk back into the darkness. After a thought on the possible protection Becker could provide them, especially Connor, he tipped his head back and howled.


End file.
